Of Homework & Wedding Rings
by oathk33p3r
Summary: I'm fifteen and apparently my idiot of a father sold me off to one of the rich bastards.
1. Pastries

Of Homework & Wedding Rings

An _Ouran High School Host Club_ Story

by oathk33p3r

**Prologue: Pastries**

"Haruhi!"

The owner of the name winced as the shrieking voice somehow managed to climb a flight of stairs, shoot through the door, pierce through the five layers of blanket, and shout into her ear. While absentmindedly scratching the insect bite on her ankle, she dug her way out of the blankets and blindly felt around the dark for her clock. Rubbing her eyes, she reached over to switch on her bed lamp and held up the ticking, plastic chick up to her nose.

"Ugh" was all she managed to let out when her clock cheerfully told her that it was only four o' clock on a nice Monday morning.

She fell back onto her heap of blankets and let the clock roll out of her hands and tumble off the bed. Just five more minutes…just five.

"Haruhi!"

Oh, no. Why did the voice sound so close?

Haruhi turned over and jumped up when she saw her father, whose face was plastered with heavy makeup, batting his fake eyelashes a few inches away from her.

"Dad, I told you to stop doing that," she mumbled calmly. She stifled a yawn and stretched. "I was going to wake up in a few minutes."

Giggling like a school girl, her father stood up to his full height and put his hands on his waist.

"Guess what day it is today!"

Haruhi threw her legs over the side of her bed and slipped her ice-cold feet into her slippers. She looked at her calendar for a while, and then reached for the sweater piled up by her feet.

"It's February 4th."

Her father frowned and then fell on his knees. He grabbed his daughter's hands and looked up at her. His blue eye shadow sparkled under the lamp, Haruhi noticed.

"Daughter, why must you be so stoic? At least _try _to show _some _excitement. I mean, today is the perfect example of excitement, is it not?"

Haruhi blinked.

"I don't really understand…"

"You're going back to school today!"

The girl shrugged and started to make her bed.

"I know that. The school starts at ten o' clock, though."

Her father frowned as he watched his daughter smooth out the wrinkles of her blanket.

He let a sigh escape from his chest and then tried to smile brightly again.

"Well, come downstairs after you clean up. I made you pancakes!" he said enthusiastically.

"That's very creative, Dad. Pancakes for breakfast," Haruhi replied.

The father stopped by the door and looked back at his daughter, who had her back turned to him. He could never tell whether she was being sarcastic or not.

She was different, and he accepted that, but he couldn't help worrying about her social life.

Of course she had friends at this "rich people" school, as she called it. They treated her kindly, invited her wherever they went, and even sent her generous gifts over the holidays.

Haruhi rarely spoke about them, but then again, she spared only so many words a day. When she did, she described them as a "group of loud people with a lot of money." When he finally got to see this group, he was overwhelmed by how gorgeous each and every one of them looked.

He was incredulous that Haruhi hadn't fallen for any of them. Not one.

In fact, Haruhi's heart never beat for anyone her entire life despite the fact that so many would have been willing to rip theirs out for her. She was the densest, most static human he had ever seen. Over the past few years, he had dozens of boys- and girls- crawling to his doorstep and asking for permission to date his daughter. Knowing that Haruhi would simply break their fragile, young hearts the next day, he kindly refused and offered them a cookie on their way back.

So it caught him by surprise when exactly a week and two days ago, a boy had literally waltzed into his kitchen without even knocking on the door.

He asked if he could have his daughter's hand in marriage.

This boy didn't need a cookie.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Something I wrote a year ago. I don't know if I'll continue or not. I guess it depends on the feedback.


	2. January

Of Homework & Wedding Rings

An _Ouran High School Host Club_ Story

by oathk33p3r

**Chapter 1: January**

"Stop licking me."

Hunny tucked Bun-Bun tighter into the crook of his arm and let go of Mori's sleeve. He wiped his sticky lips with the back of his hand.

"But you have cream all over your arm," Hunny protested.

Kyoya peered over his metal clipboard and gently slid his glasses over the bridge of his nose. Hunny had shot like a weed over winter break, and it was quite unsettling to see him running his tongue along the line of Mori's arm. The child-like figure that once barely reached Mori's chest now reached his broad shoulders, which made Hunny as tall as the Hitachiin twins.

"Hunny, we have plenty of cream over here and I'm sure Mori has a nice handkerchief to wipe his arm with. Please, sit down and put Mr. Rabbit away. I don't find it very adorable anymore."

The blonde whipped his head around and glared at Kyouya. Ever since this morning, the black-headed control-freak had been criticizing every move, every gesture he made even though they were no different from what he usually did. He may have grown nearly a foot and lost some of his baby fat, but that didn't mean he wasn't still Hunny.

"First of all, the name is Bun-Bun. Second of all, why aren't you letting me do anything fun?"

Hunny pouted as he fell into one of the soft chairs with floral designs. He propped Bun-Bun onto his lap and wrinkled his forehead, trying to make his anger reach his face.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka," Kyoya finally said.

Mori glanced at Kyoya in slight surprise. Nobody ever called Hunny by his full name.

Kyoya placed his clipboard onto of his closed laptop and walked over to one of the grand mirrors hanging by some of the paintings along the velvet walls. He unhooked the smallest of the mirrors and brought it over to Hunny.

After placing it in front of the still-pouting blonde, Kyoya spoke.

"Look at yourself, Hunny."

Hunny took a reluctant glimpse and quickly flicked his eyes away.

"Look at yourself," Kyoya repeated firmly.

After a long sigh, Hunny peered at himself.

He didn't need a mirror to know how much he had grown over the past two months. Bun-Bun who had once filled up his entire arms now fitted in one hand. His chubby, round face had narrowed, and he had grown into his oversized eyes. His high, chirp-like voice seemed to have dropped an octave lower. In short, he was a man now.

But he still loved cake. Oh so very, very much.

Finally, Hunny admit himself to defeat and got up. He placed Bun-Bun back on the seat and took the mirror from Kyoya's hands.

"I understand," he said before taking the mirror back to its proper spot on the wall.

Kyoya silently watched the 18-year-old effortlessly hang the mirror between the painting of a pond and the vast window. He was worrying about how the guests would react to Hunny's transformation. The club was now missing a Loli-Shota type, which meant less variety to appeal.

He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes in quiet frustration.

"Good morning, everybody!" shouted an unusually loud voice.

The double-door burst open as Tamaki skipped inside enthusiastically. He didn't notice the stuffy silence in the room and proceeded to sing a song at the top of his lungs.

"Where are the twins? Where's my daughter?" Tamaki asked after looking around the room.

"Haruhi is studying in the library, I believe. And the twins are still on their family vacation," Kyoya updated Tamaki.

Tamaki frowned and leaned against one of the white pillars supporting the music room. He crossed his arms and looked down at his shining shoes.

"When will they be coming back?" he asked.

"Later today, if you're referring to the twins. Haruhi should be here any minute."

Tamaki nodded and starting humming. Then he noticed an unfamiliar person messing with the mirrors on the back walls. He dramatically lifted his arm and pointed a finger at the intruder.

"You there! Don't smear your fingers all over our mirrors! They are only meant to be peered into by the beautiful guests!"

Hunny turned around, confused.

"Tamaki, it's me," he said.

Tamaki's violet eyes widened in surprised and he let his arm drop to his side.

As Hunny made his way to the founder of the club, the door opened yet again and Haruhi walked in. She showed mild surprise when she spotted Hunny.

Tamaki instantly brightened.

"Good morning, daughter!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning," she said monotonously.

"Haruhi!" Hunny squealed. He skipped to his favorite underclassman and wrapped his arms around his neck. He would've jumped into her arms, but they were filled with books, and not to mention that he had to bend down to give her a hug.

"I missed you over the break, Haruhi!" he said with a frown. "We should've gone to the zoo together."

Haruhi looked up at her upperclassman. She felt rather uncomfortable for he was leaning in rather close to her face. The others in the room also coughed awkwardly and tried to look away from the pair. They all knew this was the same Hunny they parted from a month ago, but his long limbs, narrow face, intense eyes, and unusually attractive jawline made it difficult to believe.

"Bun-Bun would've loved it too," Hunny continued as he reached for the pink rabbit and threw him on top of Haruhi's textbooks.

"I'm sorry, I was extremely busy studying during the break," was Haruhi's answer as she walked over to one of the coffee tables and set down her load. She held Bun-Bun by the ear and handed him back to Hunny.

"How was your winter break?" she asked. "It looks like you grew a lot."

Hunny scratched the back of his head and chuckled sheepishly. It sounded so deep compared this usually bell-like laugh.

"I think I grew an inch every day. It happened so fast!" he exclaimed. "But let's not talk about that—not when we can be eating cake!"

It was obvious that he was trying to change the subject, but Haruhi accepted the plate of strawberry cake the 18-year-old offered.

[x][x][x]

"The host club is now open!" Tamaki said grandly.

The small crowd of early-birds rushed in as soon as the last syllable escaped Tamaki's lips.

"How are the fair ladies doing this morning?" he said politely.

Kyoya led the other girls towards the tables in the back and seated them on the various sofas.

"Where's Hunny?" asked one of them.

Kyoya felt a prickle at his neck. He knew this was coming, but it still sent chills down his spine.

How would they react? What would they say?

Before Kyoya could open his mouth, a tall, blonde senior frolicked from behind the curtains to the row of ladies sitting on the sofas.

"Good morning, everybody!" he said happily. Bun-Bun was hanging from his clutched hand. He squeezed himself between two of them and leaned on one of their shoulders.

The ladies usually welcomed him with open arms and even sat Hunny on their laps on their own will. But today was different.

They were as still as stone and blushing like rose petals.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Though his voice was deep, it did not hide the innocence and concern in his voice. "Do you not like Hunny anymore?" he asked.

He was on the verge of crying.

"Oh, no!" the girls exclaimed in unison.

One of the braver ones decided to speak up.

"We're just surprised by your sudden growth," she said.

Hunny couldn't help but frown.

"I'm still the same Hunny. I can still sing songs for you and eat cake with you…" he trailed off. A tear rolled off the side of his face and landed on one of the yellow dresses.

"Of course you are, of course you are!" the girls chanted. They were tearing up as well as they all threw their arms around Hunny.

Kyoya sighed in relief. At least Hunny was still popular with the guests.


End file.
